


Galra trash!

by AnimeWarrior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWarrior/pseuds/AnimeWarrior
Summary: Keith gets captured after lance shouted at him, Keith is hurt badly and try to find a way to help him, but is it already to late? Is there even a cure? And what Is a this have to to with Zarkon?





	1. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is having trouble controlling his emotions and takes it out on Keith.

It was a typical day for the paladins, get up, eat, fight the galra, train, eat, free time and bed.

Except today wasn't like all other days, today lance was having less control on his rage, instead of his calming techniques working he only got even angrier.

He knew it was one of  **those**  days and at first he was embarrassed and knew as the day went on he would get snappier but he didn't realize the full extent until later on at lunch.

When everyone entered the dining area after training, so they were still sweating, they went to their respected seats, all except for Keith as he stayed a few minutes behind perfecting his techniques.

_of course he would, he always thinks he is above us all, that his galra blood makes him more special than any of us when it only makes him a freak!_

lance jumped at his own train of thought, he didn't think that. Okaaay, so maybe he was angry at Keith , but not enough to think that, when Keith found out he was part galra he was more affected than allura, he could never be a galra freak.

Just then was when Keith decided to come into the room, he went to his seat which is just opposite lance.

Lance felt guilty about what he thought earlier so he just kept his head down and tried to avoid eye contact with Keith.

It went on like this for about ten doboshes and he forgot about what he through earlier.

Keith just finished eating and was about to say he was going to train some more when lance said "oh good the galra is done, now I don't have to look at him."

Lance's eyes widened after he said those words and looked up at Keith who just looked as if though he was punched in the face.

"Lance, what is wrong with you!" Pidge shouted as she banged he hanse on the table and stood up with fire in her eyes glaring at him.

"What is wrong Pidge is that we have galra trash on the castle and no one is doing anything, he is useless and to be honest should die so we can have a new red paladin, one that isn't galra and actually has feelings unlike 'it', you know what, how about I help you and shoot you in the Head to get it over with right now?!" Lance directed the last part to Keith and was shocked at his own out burst. 

Lance turned to look at keith who went really quite and had his head facing down towards the floor.

_good. It finally knows it's place._

**no! HE didn't think that at all.**

If lance looked closer he could see small tears clouding Keith's eye's and his hands trembled from where they were under his armpits as though he was trying to make himself as small as possible.

Everyone looked up at keith as he practically whispered "I know, I'm sorry. I'll go now."

When Keith stood up and left everyone shouted at lance who was confused at what just happened.

But no-one realised that that would be the last time they will hear of Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was hit harder by what was said than the paladins think and as we know the galra have impeccable timing.

Keith was walking along the castle floors heading to his room to rest for the night. To rest his head after what was said. He was confused. Why would lance say that? They have finally been able to get along so well, did he do something wrong?

Keith's head kept running until he realised that he made it back to his room already.

He felt sick. He felt like if he stood a second longer he would faint and his body felt as though it was burning up. Keith entered his room and immediately sat on his bed removing his red jacket and tossing it to the floor. He knows he should take a shower after training or at least get a drink but after today he didn't feel like it.

Keith just sat on the bed thinking about what lance said,. _he was right though. He is useless to the team,anyone would be better than him._ Keith let out a heavy sigh and decided to take of his shirt and lie on the top of the bed and sleep on the idea.

He almost felt himself start to drift of when he heard the blaring alarm went of signalling an intruder. He suddenly felt very awake and ran across his room to put on his paladin armor when he heard a loud scratching noise across the hall.

He hurried to put his paladin armor on and reached out for his Bayard next to him, he wasted a few extra second to hide his dagger under his pillow. After, he ran towards his door and prepared _himself,_ but just as he was about to open up the door in exploded open knocking him and the door to the other side of the room knocking him out ( **KO** ). The last thing before he passed out was someone standing over his body with a smirk spread across his face.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Getting into the castle easier than lotor expected, the rest of the paladins were all distracted with their blue paladin and the red paladin was left unguarded and all he had to do was get past the castle defence, which with the help of a witch was just the matter of when to get in. 

The only real problem he had was finding the red paladin's quarters but even that could be done with time to spear because within the matter of 2 doboshes he had found the quarters with a door saying next to it 'red paladin'.

When lotor stepped towards the paladin's room he ran his nails across the walls making  a loud scratching noise along with it (like if someone ran their nails across a chalkboard but a 100 times worse) until he was finally outside the paladins door.

Before he came to the castle he asked the witch if she could create a device that would explode upon impact but with out all the heat. She succeeded in creating this device so when he explodes the paladins door he won't be half burn to a crisp already before he tortures him which would be a shame.

He frew the device against the door which immediately flew across the room which must have hit the paladin since when he stepped inside he saw the paladin lying in his armor and hand clutching his Bayard under the door. Lotor looked down at him with a sadistic grin on his face. At least he doesn't have to fight, now all he has to do is contact haggar and get out.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

We were all shouting at lance when we heard the castle alarm system for an intruder went off. Everyone was quite for a few seconds before we all stood up into action heading to go get are Bayards while the princess and her advisor went to go check the castle cameras pidge set up a few weeks before.

After everyone got their Bayards they went to put their helmets on and immediately set up the com link.

"Team! Team? Can you hear me?"

a cores of yes's went around

I checked to make sure I heard everyone but someone was missing.

"Keith? Keith are you there buddy"

"Please Shiro, he's probably mad at lance and trying to ignore him."

"Lance, go get Keith. The rest of us will start looking around, report if you find anything" he commands over the com's and shut it off before he could hear any complaints.

Shiro heads out his room and starts looking around the castle in all the places trying to find the intruder but so far he has yet to find a single thing. He turn's on his com's hoping to hear good news from the Others but so far nothing. That is when he realizes he has still not heard anything from lance or Keith.

"Lance, Keith? Lance have you found Keith yet?"

"Shiro..." Lances shaky voice reply's "I think Keith is gone..."

That's when realization Dawn's on his face. Keith was their target.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't abandoned the fanfic.

It was dark, it has always been dark since Keith left. Lance felt like an idiot. He shouted at Keith and now he is gone. He can't help but think that it is his fault. If he was somehow able to keep his mouth shut then Keith wouldn't have been taken by who knows who.

Keith has been gone for almost ten days now. He probably thinks that we left him, after all why would he after lance called him useless and said he was better of dead. And here lance is sitting in his room in the dark, to afraid to face the other paladin and the reality that maybe they won't be able to get Keith back.

Lance heard footsteps coming close to his door until they stopped outside, it was probably hunk again "lance buddy?" Bingo "please come out" no response "I have some food here... I'll just leave it outside." Lance heard the plate being placed on the floor then footsteps again, he made sure hunk was gone before he went outside and grabbed the plate then closed the door again.

He felt guilty not talking to Hunk, but how can he face him? It's his fault that Keith is gone, and with the possibility that he may never return.

* * *

 

All the paladins were in the main room except for lance who is still in his room, it has been over a week now since Keith's disappeared and no one has got any sleep since then looking for Keith.

Everyone was worried and continued to work non stop trying to find a way to find him. All they know for now is that the galra have him and they need to get him back before it is to late. Pidge spends most of her time on the computer looking through cameras of that day or galra files to see if one reported about the red paladin. Hunk mostly stays in the kitchen trying to calm his own be cooking. Allura searches through star systems for any signs of the paladins life force as Coran tries to reassure her. And Shiro,he has been the training room blowing of his anger and worry on the robots.

But that isn't why they are in the main room now, not about Keith but instead lance. Out of everyone here he took Keith's capture the hardest, understanding as he blames himself for what happened, but then again everyone here douse.

None of use can go and help Keith if the rest of the paladins are divided and can't work together, and once they talkKeith back he wouldn't want everyone else to be fighting.

Shiro should know that best.

Shiro listened to everyone else talk about ways to get lance out his room and he started to considerable consider barging in cutting the door open with his hand.

He must have said that out loud because when he looked back up at everyone else they were starring at him as though he had grown a second head until "actually" allura suggested "that might not be so bad of an idea".

Pidge must have saw some humor because she burst into Laughter and when she finally calmed down she said gasping between breathes with still a hint of laughter

"so you think that barging into Lance's room uninvited with all of us there will calm him down" suddenly Pidge had a serious look on her face and all traces of humor vanished "you do realize that lance thinks we blame him already for what happened, this will just make it worse"

The room fell silent again but was broken this time by hunk "Pidge is right, but maybe if Shiro is just there..." At that simple suggestion everyone turned to once again look at Shiro.

Shiro let out a huge exhausted sign as he gave in "fine... But I'm going alone, be back in a bit" at that he turned around and left the room heading towards Lance's.

When Shiro got there he just stared at the door for about a minu- dobosh before he looked back down at his hand.

"Hey Lance!" He shouted, waiting for a response but after a while still got none, he knew there was only one way.

He activated his hand and thrust it into the side of the door where the lock was immediately knocking down the door.

When he looked up his gray eyes met with baby blue hidden behind a wall of thick tears which eyes were also wide but had bags under like he hadn't slept in days.

Lance's hands were clutching onto a bowl with half eaten green goo inside which dropped from his hands as soon as he recognized that the person who entered his room was Shiro.

Lance just sat there stelapng at Shiro as he approached closer and sat by him on his bed.

Lance steered confusingly at Shiro who now crossed his legs and let his hands rest in his lap. _Wasn't Shiro mad at him, was he here to hurt him for what he did, are they going to frow him out!?_

when Shiro shifted to look at lance probably he noticed the suppressed flinch lance was trying to hide. He needed to end this now.

"Hey lance" he started "you do know we don't blame you right?" He asked but he feared he already knew the answer.

"I know you hate me" now that wasn't the answer he had been expecting.

"Why would you think that" I quickly tried to defend him while feeling bile rise up in his stomach at the mere thought that lance thought everyone hated him.

"Because if it weren't for me Keith shouting at Keith then he wouldn't have been in his room and been captured."

"Look lance" I turn to give lance a hard stear "don't. You. Ever. Say. That. We. Hate you."

"Yes I'm angry about what you said to Keith and there is no excuse but no one could have know he would be kidnapped, if so then it is all our fault for not going after him when you said those things"

Lance felt a part of his heart break and remend at those words, Shiro was angry at him but didn't hate or blame him for what happened to Keith. At that moment lance realized that he had just been sitting here for days on end not looking.

Shiro could see the exact moment determination hit lance as his eyes immediately lit up and the tears that once shrouded his eyes were dissolved in a second replaced with a resolve to not give up, he was kind of jealous of how quickly Lance's attitude towards the situation changed.

"By the way why did you punch down the door if you could ask allura to just unlock it from the outside?"

Shiro felt like punching someone.

* * *

Laughter. That was all he could hear the second he woke up. He couldn't see or move guessing there was a blindfold over his eyes and was restrained.

Where was he? And where was this laughter coming from!?

He tried moving his head to the side but found that he couldn't but was able to create a blasting headache which was amplified by the sounds of the laughter which made him give way to a long pained whine.

The laughter stopped for a second which gave him short relief when a ice cold hand touched his head and a smooth voice spoke happily "well lookie here, the prisoner finally awakes" and Keith felt his whole world crashing down.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I thought I should let you know that I got the inspiration of this fanfic from another fanfic and a movie which I haven't watched in forever but still remember, well... Once I remembered that movie my plot for the fanfic did a complete 180°. I wonder who will guess what movie inspired me first, I will pit a lot of references so good luck in finding them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where we see on keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update.  
> I had a lot going on with my family at the moment and writing just wasn't it the options, then there came back school again and writing this just became harder. I didn't want to keep you all waiting longer so I just posted it for where I'm at. I swear the next one won't be so long to update.  
> So thanks for waiting and enjoy.

Once keith woke up he was shoved into a metallic room and was just left with the metal door slamming closed behind him and the crazed laughter disappearing into the background but still there.

The room he was shoved into was small but still housed a bed, which was more like a slap coming from the wall, but with a thin Gray blanket which could probably cover half his body. It also had a vent above the door but was too high up for him to jump.

He moved over to sit on the bed and tried to assess his room for anything that might help him escape but so far he came up with nothing. His only option at the moment was hoping that the other paladins will come looking for him.

_but what if they don't come, what if they think lance is right and just leave him here to die._

Keith quickly slapped himself in the head, of course they'll come, lance was just angry and decided to take it out on himhim, besides aren't they all friends.

But are they really, they're just a bunch of kids forced to work together in a war that wasn't theirs, all the paladins seem to know each other before coming to the castle or was able to attach to others easily, but now him, he was the only person who didn't have anybody except for maybe shiro, but even that bond became strained after the Kerberos mission. Besides, even if Shiro does try to come for him, the others will surely protest. When they went to go save allura they had all five paladins but now they have only fore,  it will be a death mission.

As much as it may seem to break his heart he is just going to have to except reality, maybe it will be better if this way and be able to find a new paladin for red.

Red...

Just the thought that he might not be able to see her again brought him pain he never thought he could feel. Red has always been there for him, to comfort and to guide him, telling him off when he pushed himself to hard, and though he may not listen sometimes, she always waited patiently for him even though she hates waiting

She was almost like a mother to him, the one he never had,  and though he may never admit it, he felt lonely without her presence.

At that moment Keith felt completely hopeless, the paladins couldn't come for him, he was trapped by lotor, he's to far to connect with red and he was nothing he could use to try and escape.

Maybe this was all a good thing, if he died then the paladins could get a new paladin like lance said, and all the pain he has been feeling can finally go away.

Or maybe he was just over thinking thing since he was just tired, which was kind of weird considering he had been passed out for a few hours, maybe he was drugged? What ever he was tired and that's that.

Keith managed to get up into his constantly shaking legs but still had to half carry himself to the cot at the side of the room.

when he reached there he felt the rest of his energy leaking out his body and just collapsed in top not bothering to put the planet over him since he is too tired and it's not cold anyway.

the hands of unconscious didn't take much time later as he felt himself slowly melting away, slowly black spots started to appear at the corners of his vision and finally closed his eyes before becoming unaware of his surroundings and his troubles saves for another day.

what Keith failed to notice before he fell asleep was the hissing sound coming from the vents, or the small red light above the door.

* * *

 

Haggar watched as the paladin crawled to the cot and fell asleep, unaware of the camera watching him.

 she looked away from the screen at the sound of the guard entering the room. "Report" she snapped before she looked back down but this time at a different screen showing the paladins vitals.

The guard stood tall bringing his feet together and a hand to his head as he reported "word from lieutenant of the South wing in the E sector says there was a slight delay with the capture, other than that they say they will make it on time"

She hummed at the result of the report "good, just make sure it gets here on time, we can't have any delays" she worked to hard for this, she isn't going to let some prince's plans Get in the way.

Talking of the Prince "Get Prince lotor, tell him we shall start now" she orders that guard before waving him over signalling she has finished talking.

The guard then shouts "vrepit sa" before they turn around and leaving the room and Haggar inside.

After the guard left Haggar went to go look at the equipment making sure that everything is in place as it should be.

\--------

the paladin is still asleep as Haggar watches them being dragged through the door by two guards holding both of his armed behind his back.

She orders the guards holding him to place him onto the table in the centre in the room as she went to grab as small needle an the tray just far enough from the table so anyone on it can't reach.

Haggar walked back over to the table when the guards are finished putting him down and restraining him. At that moment lotor walked into the room practically kicking down the doors as in a way to declare his presence. Now the experiments can begin.


End file.
